Muito Bem, Lobo
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Pansy via pela luz e pela escuridão Bill.


Nome: Muito Bem, Lobo

Autor: Fla Cane

Tipo: Ficlet

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: NC17

Foco: Bill/Pansy

Capa da Fic: -

**Itens:** _20. Item livre, 12. Luz e Escuridão._

**N.A.** _O item livre será NC17. Essa fic é para o I Chall de Ships Inusitados do Lucs. E dedicada a ele e a Tai, por que ela disse que estava com saudades das minhas NC17, não que essa tenha ficado boa, mas..._

_A Trice decidiu betar, tadinha! Valeu, amore..._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

_

* * *

  
_

**Muito Bem, Lobo.**

**_por Fla Cane_**

A luz piscava, mas Pansy o via aproximando-se. A cada passo que ele dava, Pansy achava que a luz piscava ainda mais. Sabia que ele conseguira se soltar da corrente que o prendia pelo tornozelo. A luz iluminava seu rosto, o sorriso que mostrava toda e qualquer intenção dele, os olhos brilhando em ódio por ela tê-lo provocado antes.

A escuridão voltou por alguns segundos, Pansy sentindo medo, afastou-se. Sabia bem que o tinha provocado quando se afastara dele antes, beijando-o e provocando-o. Agora no escuro tinha certo receio dele. Ouvia os passos dele cada vez mais próximos e deu um gemido baixo de surpresa quando a luz iluminou a cela novamente e ele estava bem à sua frente, ajoelhado.

Sangue ainda escorria das costas dele, e ela ainda sentia seus dedos pegajosos do sangue dele, de quando o arranhara antes. Prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos, não tendo a mínima certeza do que aconteceria. A luz apagou-se outra vez e ele riu, estalando com força a mão em sua coxa, ouvindo-a gritar assustada. Pansy procurou no escuro o brilho de ódio dos olhos dele. Achou, mas era um brilho diferente.

Tentou se afastar, mas Bill a segurou pelos tornozelos, puxando-a para junto dele, deitando-a no chão sujo da cela. Pouco importava-se com ela se debatendo, ele iria terminar o que havia começado, e ela não iria impedi-lo. Empurrou seu corpo sobre o dela, afastando as pernas dela com seus joelhos. Conhecia Pansy Parkinson por que ela fôra namoradinha de Malfoy, e se ela fôra namorada de Malfoy, não era totalmente inocente.

A ouviu rir, e abaixou seu rosto para perto do dela, olhando-a nos olhos quando a luz acendeu outra vez. A boca dela deixava um sorriso de deboche aparecer, e ele sorriu junto, forçando o corpo contra o dela. O quadril batendo com força contra o quadril dela. Pansy gemeu alto, tivera medo de que ele fosse machucá-la, mas a fome do Lobisomem era outra.

Enlaçou o quadril dele com as pernas, esfregando-se sem vergonha alguma contra ele. Na verdade, naquele momento, não se importava com nada. Sentia os lábios dele a tentar pegar os seus, mas estavam na escuridão outra vez, as mãos dele puxando sua camisa para os lados, abrindo-a, rasgando-a.

Bill segurou os seios dela por cima do sutiã, apertando-os com força, machucando-os. Mas a garota só ria, gemia, esfregando o corpo contra o dele. Bill sentia um monstro uivar dentro de si, e queria saciá-lo, fazer com que ele se calasse, mas parecia que enquanto não estivesse completamente dentro daquele corpo à sua frente, nada cessaria.

Pansy abriu a calça dele, passando a mão para dentro da boxer que ele usava, segurando-o entre seus dedos, sentindo o calor da pele dele. Bill gemeu em seu ouvido, empurrando com mais força o corpo contra o dela. Pansy riu e gemeu, sentindo que ele buscava seu pescoço com os dentes. E quando a pele se rasgou e o sangue escorreu para seus cabelos e o chão, ela deixou um palavrão escapar.

A luz se acendeu, Pansy desceu os olhos rapidamente para sua mão, com medo de perder a oportunidade de observá-lo. Bill deu risada, mas aproveitou que ela o olhava para voltar a marcar o pescoço dela, dessa vez fazendo um machucado mais para baixo, perto dos seios. Mais sangue escorreu e ele o lambeu, assim como aproveitou e lambeu os seios dela, por cima do tecido do sutiã. Uma de suas mãos levantou a saia dela, espalmando a mão entre as pernas dela, vendo-a arquear. Pansy gemeu, estremecendo sobre o toque dele.

A luz se apagou novamente, e na escuridão ela tinha que abusar dos outros sentidos. Sua mão se movia com rapidez contra ele, mas o homem rosnou, afastando o quadril do dela. Ela riu, sabendo que ele estava quase no limite, mas que não queria que fosse daquele jeito. O sangue ainda escorria de seus machucados, e ardiam com o suor que escorria de seu corpo. Sentiu os dedos dele afastarem sua renda, gemeu mais uma vez.

A luz acendeu e Pansy viu que Bill a fitava nos olhos, pronto para entrar no corpo dela. Ele apenas queria ver seu rosto enquanto fazia isso, por isso esperou a luz acender. E a face de Parkinson se contorceu de prazer e dor quando Bill enterrou-se por completo dentro dela. Ele riu e a escuridão voltou, deixando-a satisfeita, sentindo o sangue escorrer por seu corpo, manchando-a, mas sentindo que o quadril do outro batia com força de encontro ao seu.

Bill a sentiu tentando expulsá-lo, como se não quisesse. Mas os braços e as pernas dela diziam outra coisa. Pansy o puxava para ela, arqueando, gemendo, pedindo por mais e mais. O corpo quente e receptivo de Pansy ficava cada segundo melhor e ele forçava-se cada vez mais para dentro, machucando-a. Mas ela ria e pedia mais, e isso só enlouquecia ainda mais o animal preso dentro dele.

A cela clareou e Bill enterrou-se nela com força, mais força que qualquer estocada antes, apenas para vê-la contorcer-se de dor. Abaixou seu rosto sorridente até o lado, sem machucado, do pescoço dela, continuando os movimentos de vai e vem com o quadril, sentindo que ela o apertava mais e gemia mais rápido. Abriu a boca e fechou os dentes devagar por sobre a pele da curva do pescoço dela, sentindo que ela estava próxima do orgasmo. Aquilo apenas fez com que o seu fosse começando a consumi-lo, fazendo suas investidas ficarem mais fortes.

Quando Pansy arqueou e mexeu o quadril de forma mais rápida, Bill fez o mesmo, e mordeu mais forte o pescoço dela, rasgando novamente a pele, fazendo sangue sair do ferimento. Empurrou-se para dentro do corpo dela apenas mais algumas vezes, sentido-a ainda a se mover com o orgasmo e gemendo de dor com o machucado. Despejou-se dentro dela, ainda a mordendo e lambendo o sangue que escorria, voltando a mordê-la e lambendo.

Quando Bill afastou seu corpo e Pansy viu que a luz iluminava rosto dele, teve que rir. Ele parecia um legítimo lobisomem, os cabelos vermelhos bagunçados, sangue escorrendo pelas costas e sangue na boca. Mas viu o brilho satisfeito nos olhos dele. Sorriu disso e não conseguiu não falar enquanto sentava-se e sentia as dores começarem a aparecer por todo seu corpo.

"Muito bem, lobo."

_Fim_


End file.
